


I am so Not in the Mood

by ClaraTheFabulous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Miscarriage, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraTheFabulous/pseuds/ClaraTheFabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen like pranking Misha. But when does it get to be too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am so Not in the Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Uh..... I've had this scenario in my head for a long ass time.

Misha moped back to his car, ignoring what his coworker said about running. He wasn't in the mood for running. He barely kept tears out of his eyes. Of course, as soon as he stepped out of the double doors, he was assaulted by water balloons. He simply closed his eyes and carried on walking. 

As soon as he got into his car, however, he rested his forehead against the wheel and took deep breaths. 

Jensen, of course, saw this. He was a little against pranking Mish to begin this, but carried on despite his brain yelling at him. As soon as Jensen saw him collapse into the seat, he knew something was wrong. He nudged Jared, and sent him a look. 

Jensen zipped down the creaky metal staircase, and burst through the glass entrance. Running towards Misha, his eyes watered at the sight of him crying. He tugged on the door handle, yanking the meddling piece of metal nearly off its hinges. 

He enveloped the crying man in his arms, letting his thin shirt be covered in tears. Misha clamped into the paper like material, and inhaled the calming scent. 

"Mish- what's going on?" Jensen questioned, worried about his quirky friend. 

Misha tilted his head to the side, speaking quietly, "my wife. She lost the baby" his voice cracked, burying his face in the cotton. 

Jensen clutched onto the crying man more, gears spinning on how to cheer him up. 

He quickly turned around, so Misha was sitting in his lap while Jensen was sitting in the drivers seat. Jensen tracked carefully into Misha's pocket, pulling out his phone. He quickly dialed Vicki, handing the phone to Misha. Misha took it, confused. 

However he quickly started talking through the phone, slowly relaxing into Jensen's chest. By the time Misha was done, he smiled and kissed Jensen on the cheek.


End file.
